Bully Blackmail
by SlappyDuke
Summary: Due to some happenings, Simon doesn't sleep very much lately. All of his family members have their problems and Simon wants to help them... but when a bully starts to blackmail him, the problems begin... *****MISSING WORDS FIXED!*****
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING: the story contains violence. If you can't handle that, don't read it :D

Alright, this is my first AATC fanfic i've ever written. First of all, this story is finished, and ment to be a single story. I only devided it into chapters, cuz it might be too long for some of you to read in one go. The main character is Simon Seville, and i'd put the genre somewhere between Hurt/Comfort/Family. Sadly, the Chipettes won't have an appearance in this story. I'm sorry for that ;]

I put a lot of work into this story, and i hope you'll like it!

A BIG BIG thanks ChipmunkFan19, who looked through the whole story, erased the spelling mistakes, and changed some words or phrases that didn't fit. ( English is not my first language ) He also came up with the story title! He helped me a lot, thanks for that.

Alrightey, nothing else to say than HAVE FUN READING

**Bully Blackmail**

**Chapter 1**

It was 2 am and Simon was reaching for his glasses. He put his glasses on and looked his shivering brother in the eyes."Nightmare?" Simon said sleepily, putting a comforting hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo nodded. It was the third night in a row that Simon had been awoken by his little brother, who seemed to be plagued by nightmares lately. Needless to say, he had experienced nightmares before, but most of the time he ran over to Dave,and even then it didn't happen as often, as it had as of late.

"Everything is alright Theo, it's just a dream, you don't need to be scared." said Simon gently. "I k-know, Si, b-but I can't help it, I get scared by them. Can I sleep in your bed tonight? Please.."

Simon couldn't help but smile at his younger brother. Even though it got a little annoying being woken up in the middle of the night,but the innocent look in his brother's eyes couldn't possibly let him get mad at him. "Alright, but you have to promise, that you go to sleep immediately. We got school tomorrow, and we need all the energy we can get." "Of course" said Theo, while looking a little happier.

"I'll just go and get teddy". As Simon watched Theo hopping on his bed to get his cuddly animal, he moved over and folded back the blanket. "Good night" he said, pulling the blanket back up over him and Theo, who had already closed his eyes and was breathing calmly._"Hopefully this nightmare problems break off soon, bit by bit I realize how tired I get during long school days, if I get woken up at nights…" _thought Simon as he too drifted off into the realm of dreams.

The next morning, Dave came upstairs to wake the boys as usual. Although he was up for quite a while, he still felt a little drowsy. Undoubtedly he stayed up way too long yesterday, working on a few new songs, but unfortunately, without any good results. _You shouldn't stress yourself too much; pressure blocks your creative thinking. _He only had 2 weeks left, till the new songs had to be written and recorded, and they were far behind their schedule. The main reason for this was Dave's creative crisis he was stuck in at the moment. Still sunk in his thoughts, he knocked at the chipmunk's door, and entered. All three of his sons were fast asleep as usual. It's was rare, that one of the chipmunks were awake already and if so it was Simon. However, he couldn't fail to note, that Simon gradually wasn't able to get going in the mornings lately. "Get up boys, breakfast will be ready soon,and you have to be at school in an hour!" he could hear grumbling and moaning, which told him that the boys had heard him. So he went back downstairs to finish preparing the breakfast for the four of them.

The family was quieter than usual at the table. Theo and Alvin usually didn't talk much in the morning,but most of the time Simon was very talkative even after a few minutes after getting out of bed. He usually told Dave about the new stuff going on in his project groups at school or any other of his activities. Dave, on the other hand, was supposed to ask the regular "father questions" like "Did you sleep well?" and stuff like that. But today, it seemed like he nearly forgot his duty,and discounting Alvin's mumbling as a valid answer to his questions was more proof he had to fight against tiredness as well. Simon didn't miss that, but he wasn't in a mood for any conversations himself, so he decided to give his toast his undivided attention.

"History, of course" grumbled Alvin bored and annoyed, burying his face in his hands. Simon disapprovingly eyed his older brother's sleeping attempts, although it wasn't anything unusual. "Alvin, we had that discussion a few days ago. Your grades aren't the best, so you should really consider paying attention to the teacher. We're going to write the exam on Friday and you have to pass!" "You already wrote down everything yourself Si, and if I wrote it down a second time it would be nothing but a waste of paper. And as you know I'm strictly against this kind of environmental pollution."

Simon chuckled. Though the situation wasn't really funny,but he couldn't stop himself from admiring his brother for his rather sophisticated excuses. At least that was one thing he was constructive at. "And what will you do, if I don't study with you?" asked Simon provokingly.

"You wouldn't do that." said Alvin, "You're too nice to everyone." Alvin was sure of that, but he was staring at his brother nevertheless, trying to interpret his face. "Well then, dig your own grave Alvin." said Simon. Alvin was shocked for a brief moment, but composing himself quickly. "You're bluffing." he answered, slightly uncertain though. "If you say so…" shrug Simon while writing down the milestones of the first world war from the blackboard. Alvin watched his brother silently, shaking his head after a few seconds. "_I'll make him soften up" _he said to himself. "_A few little blandishments and he'll teach me everything I need to know." _Satisfied with his plan, Alvin laid his head down on the table once more, because he still had about 20 minutes to snooze.

Later this day, Simon said goodbye to Alvin and Theodore, who went straight home. Simon still had his chemistry club meeting, and as usual he stayed for a while longer. After two highly successful hours, Simon headed towards his locker to put some of his books away. He opened the door and was placing his books inside just as he was pushed into his locker. "Hey four-eyes!" Rubbing his head in an attempt to ease the sharp pain, the little chipmunk pushed himself back on his feet. Right in front of him stood Ryan, with two of his friends. Ryan sneered, while his side kicks just laughed; booting a few of the scattered books, that Simon dropped when Ryan pushed him down the hallway."What do you want from me, just leave me alone"said Simon.

He was a little scared. Ryan and his friends had called him names for month now,but this was the first time they actually got physical. "We got some work for you." Ryan was smirking. "Whatever you say I won't do it!" replied Simon in the strongest voice he could muster, readjusting his glasses."Simon, Simon, Simon…"teased Ryan, bending down to the chipmunk's face. He looked him in the eyes,and started speaking in a voice he probably thought sounded friendly and kind. "You see, we got a bit of a problem have so much homework to do,but due to our football training we just don't have the time to do the work. What do you think of… _helping us out a little_? C'mon, help out your friends will ya?" "Friends?" Simon laughed."Friends don't push you against the lockers, insult and offend you. Maybe you should consider looking up the meaning of that word, because it seems to me you misunderstand what a friend is." Simon was fairly proud of his speedy answer. Normally Alvin was the one being renowned for his repartee. Simon always had his problems with stuff like that. He thought his answer would wipe the smirk off his bullies face,but instead Ryan started to grin broadly.

His heart began to race. Without warning, Ryan clenched his fist and rammed it into Simon's stomach. Gasping for air, Simon fell to the floor writhing in pain, fighting against the tears welling in his eyes. And before he could get up again he felt a hand around his throat lifting him up and pressing him firmly against the wall. "I'm pretty sure YOU are the one that _misunderstood_ something here you little nerd! Because up until now we HAVE BEEN your friends,but if you don't want to do our work, I hope our little _conversation _gave you an idea of what will happen if you refuse to do so." And with a venomous smile he threw the poor chipmunk against the wall; he thudded painfully as he fell to the floor and remained crouched and panting on the ground. In the distance he heard the dying down laughter of his tormentors. Trembling he pushed himself into a sitting position, pulling his legs against his chest and began to sob silently.

The sun was already starting to set. Simon loved the sunset, but his thoughts were scattered so he wasn't paying much attention to it. While he walked down the street that was bathed in red light, he was thinking about what he just went through. Simon was still stroking his sore stomach absentmindedly to ease the pain. Now that he calmed himself down, he began to to think about his options. He already made the decision not to say anything about this to Dave or his brothers. Making them worry was the last he wanted to do; besides he was sure that they couldn't help him in this situation anyway. The chipmunk sighed deeply as he stepped through the fence gate towards his home. He still didn't have an answer for the question if he wanted to submit to his bullies will or not, but for now the most important thing was to coming up with a convincing excuse, as to why he came home an hour late. Simon remained motionless for a second, his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before he pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He smelled food immediately as he walked in. Theodore was scurrying around in the kitchen, cooking today's dinner, while Alvin sat on the couch watching TV. There was no sign of Dave, so Simon figured that he was most likely in his workroom trying to create some new songs. "Hey Simon, how come you are that late? Dave was worried!" Theo peeked out of the kitchen waggling around with his cooking spoon. "I'm sorry, we just worked on our project a little longer." Simon was certain, that a simple, uncomplicated lie wouldn't raise too many questions." I forgot to let you guys know, we didn't keep the time in mind while working" he explained and smiled at his younger brother. "Oh okay, but you should tell Dave that you are back. He is in his workroom." "Sure Theo I'll do that,and the dinner smells delicious." Theo blushed a little, and smiled back at his brother." "Thanks Si, I hope you'll enjoy it. I made cheese tortellini." "Looking forward to it." said Simon, watching his brother turning towards the stove again.

"Dave?" No answer. "Dave I'm home!" Nothing. Simon pushed the door open and saw Dave sitting at his desk tearing his hair. He seemed to be listening to a part of a new song as he had his headphones on and was tapping his feet to the beat. "Dave?" repeated Simon again. "I'm sorry I … " but he didn't get to finish his sentence. "THIS DOESN'T WORK GODDAMNIT!" Dave jumped out of his chair throwing his headphones away and crumpling the piece of paper he used to write some notes on. Still cursing quietly he turned around. Yet in his fury his eyes fell on his son. "Simon! Where have you been I've been worried sick!" The chipmunk took a few steps back, his eyes widened, and he started stammering. "I.. I.. I'm sorry D-Dave…" Simon got scared by the look in Dave's eyes; he felt a cold chill running down his spine as he saw his father being in such a fury. Dave shook his head, realizing that he had talked way too loud and aggressive, still in anger about his work. "Oh Simon, excuse me for yelling at you. I'm just so swarmed with work and I can't seem to get a single good song out of my head. I'm going crazy here."

The little chipmunk felt his heartbeat return to normal again, and he went a few steps closer to his father. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being late, we extended our work time at the meeting and I forgot to call." "Okay Simon that's alright, but next time try to call me." He smiled at Simon and started tidying up the mess he made during his blowup. Simon observed his father. It was an unusual sight. Most of the time, especially while working, Dave always had a slight smile on his face, or he was whistling away to himself. But now he seemed to be sweating, his hair was ruffled and, almost too cliché-like, his shirt was buttoned up wrong. Simon jumped onto the desk, while Dave fell on his chair, releasing a deep sigh. "You know Dave..." said Simon while getting his buttons in order "If you need any help with the songs I could lend you a hand. Maybe I can give you some advice which will help you find your inspiration again." "I don't know Simon, you kids have a lot of school stuff to do, and it's kinda my job to write the songs. I wouldn't feel right giving you more work." "C'mon Dave" replied Simon calmly, "If I had no time, I wouldn't offer my help. After all, you have done so much for us since you became our father. I'm more than glad if I can help. Two brains are better than one." Dave smiled."Thanks a lot Simon, you're the best."said Dave, as he pulled his son into a hug.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Theo announced from the kitchen. Dave and Simon moved apart and Dave said "Well, we better get going." He raised himself out of the chair and went into the kitchen with Simon in tow. The dinner was quiet once again. Dave and Simon realized that Alvin was behaving unusual. He didn't seem to be eating too much and he was just picking at his food with his head held down. Simon shared a knowing look with Dave and opened his mouth to say something, but it was Theo who broke the silence first. "Doesn't it taste good, Alvin?" Alvin kept his head down, muttering something to himself. "Is there something wrong with you?" inquired Dave.

Alvin looked up at his family members, realizing that everyone was staring at him."The noodles are fine Theo, I just don't feel like eating, that's all…" Simon and Dave shared a quick look again. "Well, there is obviously something wrong with you Alvin, you look terrible" remarked Simon. He was right. Alvin looked like he hadn't slept in days; he was pale and could barely keep his eyes open. Dave looked over at his son with a worried expression on his face. "You look sick, so if you don't feel up to eating maybe you should go to bed and try to get some rest. Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning" said Dave. "I guess…" mumbled Alvin, pushing himself away from the table leaving his half-full plate on the table as he went upstairs. "He seems to have no energy." said Dave concerned.

After they finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, Dave went into his room to keep working on the songs, while Theodore threw himself on the armchair to watch his favorite meerkat documentary and Simon went upstairs to look after Alvin. Going up the stairs he noticed the door shut and it seemed to be dark inside, so he carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open. He went inside, trying to be as quiet as he could. Alvin seemed to be fast asleep; he noticed his brother's heavy breathing and made a mental note to tell Dave about it, as it sounded a little concerning. "_Guess I have to do my homework downstairs." _he said to himself. His heart skipped a beat. Homework. He had completely forgotten that Ryan and his friends demanded him to do their homework of them. The unusual happenings of the evening had kept his thoughts away from that problem. Entirely sunk into his thoughts again, he slipped out of the room, and went back downstairs. Of course, doing their work for them would save him any further problems, but that just wasn't right. He already couldn't bring himself to make the homework for Alvin and he sure as heck didn't want to break the rules for those bullies. On the other hand the level of aggressiveness they showed earlier today was giving him a queasy feeling. But no he couldn't do it. He was hurt enough by their constant bullying and he didn't want them to think, that their methods would work on him. It was time to stand up to them! A yawning voice next to him woke him up out of his thoughts. "I'm going to bed Si, you should come too it's late!" Theo was right. Simon didn't pay much attention to the clock, but now that his brother mentioned it he realized his body was crying for some sleep. "Okay Theo, I'll just grab my books and come upstairs." Still a little nervous about what would happen tomorrow, when he told Ryan that he won't do their homework, the chipmunk followed his little brother into their room, falling asleep as soon as he pulls his blanket over himself.

_***Simon's Dream**__*_

_The sun was glaring. He instinctively narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand up to protect himself from the bright light. As soon as the shadow hit his eyelids, he opened his eyes, readjusting them to the unfamiliar surroundings. He seemed to be standing in some sort of an alley. On both sides of the street he saw some trees and soaring buildings under a slightly cloudy sky. Without any kind of a plan, or any clue where he was, he started following the road, looking to the sides to check for anything interesting or important. After a few more steps, he stopped when something caught his attention. Slowly stepping forward, he approached a grey locker which was standing next to a bench right in front of a bakery store. Simon observed it carefully. A part of him wanted to touch it, but something kept his hand from moving. He turned around, but the street were as empty as it had always been. Turning his head back he slowly moved his hand towards the door... The light was blinding him. Just like earlier he raised his arm to protect himself from the sun,but for some reason it didn't seem to work? Puzzled, he looked up to check the suns position, but surprisingly the sun was right behind the building. The light seemed to be coming from everything: the walls, locker and even his own body. Still dazzled and confused he heard a noise which kinda sounded like someone was coughing or choking. With narrowed eyes he glanced around. The sound was coming from the locker! He raised one of his shaking hands and grabbed the door ready to pull it open. But the second he contracted his muscles the door cracked open, pushing Simon to the ground. With unspeakable fear in his eyes he watched a deformed version of a man climbing out of the locker, slowly making his way towards the helplessly shaking chipmunk. He was coughing and spitting all over the place,with a constant, repugnant, far away choking sound coming out of his torn open mouth. Simon's body was paralyzed; he couldn't speak he couldn't even breathe; it felt like an iron fist compressed his lungs and limbs keeping him in place, leaving him being at the creature's mercy. The "thing" raised his fist... Simon was shaking; he felt his panic grow into barely endurable fear, but his body still refused to accept any orders from his brain; he wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. Then, all of a sudden he felt his lungs fill with air, while the creature's hand struck down… "Noooooooooooo…."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Simon bolted up in his bed, dripping with sweat as he pressed his hand against his chest, feeling like his heart was about to jump right out of his chest. Still panting uncontrollably, he forced himself to calm down. He noticed the door of the room was opened and he could see light coming through the door posts right onto his pillow. The young chipmunk grabbed his glasses and analyzed the situation. It looked like Theodore was still asleep, but he noticed Alvin's blanket had been pushed halfway off the bed and there was no sign of Alvin at all. Suddenly he heard a coughing sound from outside of the room his still confused mind began to click. "Alvin…" he whispered, jumping out of his bed onto his still wobbly legs and ran out of their bedroom. As he thought, the light came out of the bathroom, as well as the coughing sound. "Al, are you alright?" He nudged the halfway closed door open and found his brother leaning over the toilet, gasping and shaking. Alvin turned his head to get a look at the one who had just seen him. "S… Si.." he said in a weak voice but instantly turning around puking once more into the toilet. Simon rushed to his side, throwing an arm around his helplessly shaking brother to support him, as he kept throwing up into the toilet. Simon checked his brother's forehead realizing it was hot. "I'm here Al, it's okay" said Simon in a warm and smoothing voice.

"Let it all out, I got you." Alvin clung to the toilet seat and his brother, breathing and coughing heavily. He seemed to be unable to speak. After a few more minutes Simon watched him slowly catch his breath, slightly loosening the grip on his brother's arm. "Everything's gone?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded weakly, still breathing a bit heavily."You think you're able to make it to the bed again?" "Y-yeah.." gasped Alvin pushing himself up onto his feet, but he couldn't stop shivering so he grabbed Simon's shoulder in order to stay upright. "Jeez, it seems like you really caught yourself a horrible flu Alvin." sighed Simon. "Clean up your mouth and let's try to get you back into bed. Hopefully the worst part is over and you're able to get some rest." Alvin nodded again, still holding on to his younger brother.

Slowly, they began walking into their room, where Simon helped Alvin into his bed, pulling up his blanket. Alvin closed his eyes immediately not moving at would have thought he was dead, if not for his still heavy breathing. "_He's really sick._"thought Simon, as he looked at how heavy Alvin was breathing. He averted his gaze and went into the bathroom and got a wet towel and a bucket just in case Alvin had to throw up again."Here, that will do you good" said Simon, as he put the cold towel onto his brothers forehead, and almost instantly his brother released a sigh of relief. "I got you a bucket in case you have to throw up again it's right next to your bed. If you need anything else just wake me up,but for the time being try to get some sleep." "Okay, thanks Si…" said Alvin weakly.

"But what about… Dave… and school tomorrow…" Simon couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You never seem to care at all about school, and just when you are sick, you're worrying about it? Alvin don't worry yourself, I will teach you the stuff you miss. And I know you are worried about the test we have to write in a few days,but I will help you to study for it. All you should focus on now is to getting better. Oh, and I will tell Dave in the morning. There's no need to wake him up, and as for you just get some sleep now. Besides, he doesn't seem to sleep very well lately and he deserves an uninterrupted night. If you need any help, just wake me up, ok Alvin?" "Alright, thanks…" "Enough with the thanks, now get some sleep already" said Simon in a more commanding tone. Alvin seemed to force a little smile before drifting off to sleep.

Simon found himself watching his older brother till his breathing became deeper and calm. Sighing, he took off his glasses, put them on his bedside table and sunk into his bed. Even though his body still desperately cried for some sleep, his mind didn't seem to care about it. The thoughts about the dream, about his bully problems,about Dave's writing issues, and last but not least his concerns about Alvin kept racing through his mind."_Jeez, why doesn't my mind have an on/off switch_"he thought angrily, pushing his head deeper into the pillow. "_I really need to sleep!_"thought Simon, still pondering his other thoughts. He forced himself to close his eyes trying to clear his mind of his problems, but it took him quite a few minutes, till he finally managed to fall asleep.

If Simon ever experienced something that the average human being would call a "recovering sleep", then this was the exact opposite. He kept drifting in and out of his dreams, until he began to feel a slight headache rising up. After a while he turned his head on the side, focusing the blurry alarm clock. It was nearly six in the morning. Knowing that the alarm would ring in a few minutes, he turned it off. He wanted to get up before Dave would come and wake them, to explain that Alvin was sick, so he would let his brother sleep instead of waking him up like he usually did. The sun was just about to rise and the few stripes of lightning shining through their window were only increasing the piercing pain in his head. Releasing a deep breath he grabbed his glasses and put them on after he gently rubbed his eyes with his furry paws. His tiredness was almost overwhelming him. All he wanted to do was pulling his warm and comfortable blanket over himself and close his eyes,but the circumstances clearly forbade that. Still grumbling silently he forced himself to get up and saw that Alvin and Theodore still seemed to be fast asleep. Simon couldn't help but feel a little bit envious, as he saw his brothers sleeping calmly. Well, deep inside he was pretty sure that being sick like Alvin would be a far greater pain in the ass, but a nice uninterrupted sleep seemed like the world to him at this particular moment. He snuck out of the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He could hear Dave preparing breakfast as usual, so he went straight downstairs into the kitchen.

When Simon reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw his father carrying some plates out of the cupboard over to the table, as his eyes fell onto his son. He perked his eyebrows up. "Simon?" he asked confused, completely forgetting to wish the little chipmunk a good morning. "What are you doing here? Its only six o'clock." His face was slightly worried "Everything alright?" "To put it that way Dave, no, it isn't." replied Simon. "Alvin is sick." "Oh no, I got to check on him" said Dave getting ready to head upstairs. "What's wrong with h.." "Wait, Dave, everything is alright, let me explain." Simon raised his hand to signaling for his adoptive dad to stop. "He had to throw up in the middle of the night and he seems to have a little fever. I took care of him last night and he just needs a good sleep now, that's why I came here early so you would know to let him have his rest. You don't need to worry it's nothing serious." "Are you sure Simon? You said he has fever!" "I promise you Dave, it's for his best if you let him rest." "Alright then Simon, I trust you." said Dave, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you finish the breakfast preparations? I need to make some phone calls. I can't leave Alvin on his own so I need to cancel my meetings for today." "Sure, no problem" replied Simon, "I'll finish this up, and wake Theo afterwards." "Thanks a lot Simon." said Dave looking down at his son. He smiled at him for a second, and rushed into his workroom. Simon followed his father with his eyes, completely sunk in his thoughts again. He knew Dave skipping his meetings wouldn't exactly help his problems, but Alvin's condition practically left him no choice. While looking in the drawer for some knives, Simon thought about his possibilities if he could help his father in any way. Of course, skipping school was out of the question, even though he had days where his pleasure to go were clearly better. But despite his desperate wish to avoid the confrontation with Ryan, he knew he needed to keep track with his notes and he didn't want to let Theo do all the work. Besides, he could only learn properly with his own notes, so asking Theo to do them wouldn't really help him. Aside from that, Dave wouldn't allow it anyway no matter how much he had to do himself.

Simon sighed and went upstairs to wake Theo, when Dave caught him at the foot of the stairs. "Okay everything is set, I can stay home for the next few days. Go and wake Theo, you two have to go in an hour. "_He is so absentminded ._" thought Simon sadly. While dragging his tired body up the stairs, he made the plan to help his father with his work tonight. He couldn't stand seeing him under pressure like that and hopefully he could solve a few of his problems later. Trying to ignore the steady tiredness that had been built up inside over the last couple days, he quietly opened the door to their bedroom."_Seems like I have some exhausting days in front of me._" thought Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Simon, let's get going! The class starts in 5 minutes." Theo dragged his older brother inside their school. "Sorry Theo, I let my mind drift away again" replied Simon, catching up with his younger brother. Theo's glance at Simon was difficult to figure out. Simon wasn't sure if his brother had noticed anything unusual, so he tried to force an innocent smile. Theo smiled back and turned his head towards the hallway again, while Simon sank into his thoughts. His eyes stared at the head back of Theo's head, although he wasn't actually looking at it. He had to confess to himself, that his fear of meeting his bullies later had started to grow on their way to school and finally grew into a nervous feeling of constantly being watched. Forcing a deep breath he tried to calm himself down "_There are hundreds of people here, they can hardly do much to _me." He couldn't help but notice that the voice in his head sounded questioning and imploring. Following his little brother, he stepped into the classroom. Ryan, surrounded by a few of his friends, was leaning against the window on the other side of the room. Simon's heart began to beat faster; he felt cold sweat on his forehead. Forcing himself to look the other way, he went to his seat and stared at the blackboard. He could feel their glares on the back of his head, but he tried his best to stop himself from turning his head or even running out of the class.

Today's lessons were far from enjoyable. Simon caught himself a few times drifting into his thoughts again, but every time that happened he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. Even though he wasn't really following the lesson he did his best to write everything down. The concerns he had earlier about himself falling asleep on his table weren't a problem at all, to his own surprise. The worries and fear about later were keeping him from feeling his fatigue. He kept checking the clock constantly always wishing that time itself would just stop and the lesson would never end. Sadly, his fairy godmother seemed to have a day off, and the school day went over way too quickly. When the bell rang, declaring the end of the last lesson, he grabbed his bag shouting a quick "See you at home, Theo!" in his brothers direction, rushing out of the class and leaving a slightly dazzled chipmunk behind.

Simon ran up the stairs quickly and fled into the physics room, where his club meeting would start in fifteen minutes. His only goal was to hide from his bullies and the best way to do so was being next to a teacher. When he pushed the door open, he saw their teacher, Mr. Brandon, behind his desk, already starting to build up their experiment equipment. Relief washed over Simon, as he threw his bag on a table and jumping onto the desk. "Can I help you with the preparations please, Mr. Brandon?" The Teacher looked a little bit surprised, but began to smile at the little chipmunk. "If you are impatient for doing something, of course. Just take out the volt meters and put them on the tables" Glad to be in safety for now, Simon did as he was told. He knew that postponing the confrontation with Ryan wouldn't change a thing; if anything it would only make it worse. But even though he decided to go the hard way and stand up to them, his legs wouldn't stop shaking at the thought of it. At the beginning of his physics club meeting he felt exhilarated, but as time went by the fear came back into his head and the happy feelings about being safe changed to the same oppressive ones that he had experienced in class earlier in the day. At the end of the club meeting Simon lingered packing his bag, until he couldn't think of any more reason to prolong his stay. Mr. Brandon always stayed in the room to get a little bit of work done and Simon knew he wouldn't allow him to stay here, especially because he had no reason to. With a numb feeling in his stomach like he had to throw up, Simon went through the classroom door and walked into the hallway.

The hallway was empty and half of the lights were already off. Assuring himself that no one was nearby, he kept going towards the stairs slowly catching up speed. His hand reached for the handrail. he was about to head down the stairs, when he heard "HEY NERDBOY, WHERE ARE YA GOING!" The little chipmunk froze in place; his heart sank. Simon turned around slowly, shivering as a feeling of cold fear crept through his body. Ryan walked towards him with a big grin on his face. "You didn't forget to do your _duty, _did you? Well, for your own sake I hope you didn't." He was laughing sarcasticly. Simon was still searching for any feeling in his legs. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. "_Get your stuff together Simon, talk to him, __**TALK!**_"The little voice in his mind made him shake his head; he swallowed and opened his mouth again. "R-Ryan, what.. what a s-surprise…" cawed Simon. It felt like his own throat was cording up his windpipe, making his voice sound like a half-dead crow with a bad cold.

"Well," said Ryan, reaching out his hand towards the little chipmunk. "Give me the homework, I don't wanna wait all day" "I- I.., I didn't.." began Simon. Even though the part of his brain driven by hate and contempt wanted him to scream at Ryan in his face, but his still shivering body wasn't able to gather enough courage for it. " You what?" asked Ryan, still grinning from ear to ear. Simon took all the courage he could possibly muster and said in a rather quiet, but strong voice " I didn't do your homework!" Ryan pulled his hand back and straightened himself. "Say that again." His voice was calm and Simon's voice finally broke out of him. "I didn't do your homework, Ryan, and I don't plan on doing it in the future! You have always been mean to me, and I won't take it any longer! Beat me all you want you stupid idiot, I don't care, you will NEVER make me do your work!" Simon's voice seem to resonate in the empty corridor after it died down.

His body was still shaking from his fury, but as he tried to catch his breath again and the anger faded away, he felt fear race through his body. He had just screamed at Ryan and literally called him an idiot. Simon took a few steps back. Ryan didn't say anything for the next couple of seconds. It seemed like he was still working through what just happened. His face wasn't lit enough by the dim light in the hallway, so there was no way Simon could determine what kept Ryan from talking. Did his words hurt him? Or was he just preparing himself for a counterattack? Simon was looking up to the teenager, already preparing himself for a punch or kick in his direction. Ryan suddenly made a quick move and the chipmunk instinctively threw his arms over his head to protect it from the incoming punch. Simon stood there, his whole body shaking but … the punch never came. Instead, Ryan grabbed Simon by his hoodie, lifting him up into the air and carried him into the bathroom.

Simon struggled against the grip but he wasn't strong enough. The bathroom was brightly lit and Ryan pressed the chipmunk against one of the walls. Simon felt the cold tiles at his back; his heart began to race and his fear overwhelmed him. What would he do to him? "P-ple.. please… " gasped Simon. The bullies hand was pressing him so hard against the wall that Simon could barely breath. "Shut up and listen to me you little rodent!" Ryan's voice was calm, but Simon could clearly hear the suppressed anger that he held back for some reason. "Please, R-Ryan.." said Simon again. Ryan moved his hand a bit higher until he was pressing against Simon's throat. "I said shut the fuck up, or I swear I will strangle you until you never say a word again!" Simon felt tears filling up his eyes; he was in unspeakable panic. His heart was racing so fast he thought it would burst from his chest and he nearly began to hyperventilate a bit. "Here is the deal _my friend._" said Ryan, looking in the chipmunk's eyes that were filled with fear.

"I could just beat you unconscious, but that wouldn't really solve my problem. When you are unconscious, or when I let's say break your arms, you can hardly do the work for me or any of my friends. Can you follow me?" Simon didn't say anything, but he could feel another wave of fear wash over him. What was he talking about? Ryan began to grin again, as Simon started coughing the pressure against his throat nearly made him suffocate. "Even though you wouldn't expect it from an _idiot _like me, I came up with a solution. You want to hear it?" The little chipmunk stared into his bully's eyes, without a clue of what to expect. "Theodore!" said Ryan. The name of his little brother hit Simon like a knife through his heart. He began to fight against his tormentor's hold again and started crying in a mix of hate and fear "N-no, NO! LEAVE THEO ALONE HE DIDN'T HARM ANYONE! DON'T YOU DARE LAYING A FINGER ON H…!" Ryan tightened his grip of Simon's throat putting an end to his imploring screams. Simon gasped and panted and tears were streaming down his furry cheeks, wetting his bully's hand, soaking his hoodie.

Ryan was laughing. "IT'S UP TO YOU, IDIOT! If you do our homework we won't harm your brother and everyone will be happy. But if you try and play the strong one again rest assure that we will break each and every one of your fat little brother's bones and it would be entirely your fault! Your call, nerd. Do you want to sacrifice your brother's well-being because you don't want to write a few more pages of homework? Could you look at his innocent face covered in blood knowing that every drop of blood is because of you're being a selfish lazy traitor? Simon's eyes were wide; he saw his vision blur, a cold dark numbness began to surround him as he was close to suffocation. Ryan pulled his fist away from him, and he fell to the floor with a silent thud coughing and choking heavily. Ryan looked down at the writhing chipmunk. "I've made myself clear. Either you do what I want you to do, or the little fatty has to pay for it! Oh and don't you forget that if you tell ANYONE about this you can say goodbye to him as well!" Ryan turned around, shut off the light and closed the bathroom door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Minutes later Simon was still lying on the floor, crying uncontrollably while beating his fist on the floor. The fear he felt before was mostly gone, but it got replaced with a feeling of pain, defenselessness, and surrender. He still couldn't believe what just happened, he didn't know what he should do. Crying wouldn't help, anger wouldn't help, and telling someone wouldn't help. Every breath left a sharp pain in his throat, but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart, when thinking about his little brother. Lying around in the darkness, he couldn't keep his mind from imagining scenarios in which Theo was kneeling in front of him, his face covered in blood, talking to Simon in a broken and accusing voice _"How could you let them hurt me! What kind of a brother are you?" _Simon hit the ground despairingly over and over again, as if doing so could change the fact that Ryan had him at his mercy. Still sobbing, he got on his feet again. His whole body felt exhausted and in pain, his limbs felt heavy as he walked towards the door and went outside into the hallway. Countless emotions, ranging from fear to anger, sorrow and bitter desperation were raging through his head. The whole way home he felt like he was in some sort of trance. His body seemed to be moving on his own and he barely took any notice of his surroundings. Rain was pouring down, but Simon failed to notice it because his mind was preoccupied thinking about a way of getting himself out of the situation. He couldn't help but hear Ryan's voice in his head. "_Selfish little traitor! It will be entirely your fault!_" Was he a bad brother? And what kind of person would even try to think about ways out, knowing that he would endanger his own sibling? Simon felt tears welling in his eyes once more, just as he reached the front door. He stopped, wiped away his tears,and tried to strighten his sweater which had been soaked by the rain. His clothes being wet was a lucky accident; this way it would be much easier to hide that he cried as his fur and hoodie were soaked. Just like yesterday, he knew he didn't want anyone to notice that something was wrong. He had no proof that Ryan said all those things to him, or that he threatened to hurt Theo. If Simon told anyone Ryan would know and he couldn't stand the image of what would happen if he did so. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The house seemed deserted, but noises coming out of Dave's workroom told him that his father was working, and he remembered he promised Dave to help out. So regardless of what happened today, he had to keep his promise. Dave had so many problems himself and with Alvin being sick it had to be more than difficult for him to get all his work done. Simon would never forgive himself if he broke his promise, especially because Dave really needed the help. Simon walked upstairs. He was barely at the top when he saw the bedroom door opening and Theodore came out. He noticed Simon's wet fur and sweater and he had a worried face. "Simon you're completely soaked! Quick, take off your wet clothes and let me get you a towel. You're going to catch a cold and I don't want another sick brother!" Theo scurried into the bathroom while Simon began to take of his wet clothes. When he pulled his shirt over his head, he saw Theodore throwing a towel to him. "Now dry your fur and I'll get you something dry." Without giving Simon the time to say anything he went back into their room, only to come out a few moments later handing a dry warm hoodie to his older brother. "That looks a lot better!" said Theo happily, smiling at Simon as he put on the warm hoodie."I'll go into the kitchen and make you some tea so you can warm up. I was about to make some for Alvin anyway and I'm pretty sure you can use some too."

The little chipmunk was heading towards the stairs, but suddenly felt his brother's arm on his shoulder, pulling him into a deep hug. Simon's eyes were filling with tears again as he pulled his beloved brother into an ever closer hug. Seeing Theodore's friendly innocent eyes watching him taking care of his big brother had made Simon lose control of his feelings. Simon didn't know why he suddenly felt guilty and ashamed and he didn't know why he had the feeling to apologize to his little brother, as he didn't do anything to harm him. All he knew was that his heart wanted to tell Theo how much he means to him and that he will always protect him no matter what. "Si.. what.." "Theo…" Simon interrupted him. "You… know how much I love you, right?" After wiping the tears with his left hand, he allowed the smaller chipmunk to move back a few inches so he could look him in the eyes. Theo began to smile, hugging his brother closer again. "Stupid question Si, of course I do, you are my brother. And I love you and Alvin too you should know that." They moved apart. Theodore looked up to his brother, smiled at him and went into the kitchen to make the tea.

Despite still being hurt, tired, and anxious, Simon managed not to show any of that at the dinner. Dave, Theodore and Simon were eating in virtual silence. Dave told Simon that Alvin was finally starting to improve and that his fever was nearly gone, but Alvin wasn't going back to school for another two days just to be safe. Alvin had begged Dave to keep him home till the weekend, but Dave knew that the boys had an important test at Friday. After they finished eating, Dave and Simon went into Dave's workroom to finish some of the new songs. Simon realized how glad Dave was and thankfully they were able to get some nice results. Once Dave thanked Simon again for his help, the little chipmunk went upstairs.

His body was crying for some sleep, but Simon knew that he still had plenty of homework to finish. Assuring himself that his brothers were fast asleep he silently climbed out of his bed and went downstairs to get the work done. It was two in the morning when he finally dropped his pen, and his eyes were burning. He could barely keep himself from collapsing from lack of sleep. Simon closed his books and dragged his aching body upstairs. He wasn't sure if he ever felt this exhausted before. As soon as his body felt the softness and warmth of his bed he sigh in relief. Even though his head was still working and trying to keep him awake, his fatigue was winning the battle. He felt so drained that he fell asleep without even taking off his glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As expected, the night passed way too quickly for Simon,and Dave's various attempts to wake Simon quietly were worthless. Under normal circumstances he would have made use of his well trained screaming voice, but Alvin still needed his rest, so Dave literally pulled Simon out of his bed, until he finally moaned an annoyed "Alright alright, I'm awake.." Dave's questions regarding why he was unusually tired were simply put aside with the words "I just didn't sleep that well, that's all." Fortunately Dave didn't bring up the subject again, and Simon didn't need to think of a more detailed lie.

Throughout the day Simon felt as if someone or something was draining his energy, making him lackadaisical. He wasn't sure if life itself had suddenly doubled its speed, or if he was just thinking and moving in slow-motion. He barely managed to take down the important notes he needed and tried his best not to fall asleep during the breaks. At lunch Theodore finally found the words to address his older brother's unusual behavior. Simon had expected that question a lot earlier, but to his own regret he didn't manage to think about an explanation yet. He was chewing his food longer than needed just to buy himself time to think. He looked at Theo and said "I guess I just had a bad night. I woke up a few times cuz I had a few nightmares, but it's nothing to worry about Theo."

Theodore tilted his head a little to the side putting on his caring worried face. "Simon if you have bad dreams you can always wake me up. I know how comforting it can be to have someone around when you are scared, so don't hesitate next time when you can't sleep, I can help you." Simon felt a tiny itch in his heart. "I know Theo and thanks." The sudden touch of sympathy from his younger brother he had felt cause of Theodore's kind words, had quickly turned into anxiety and concern. Ryan didn't say anything to Simon or Theodore today after Simon gave him the papers, but his occasional looks towards Theodore scared Simon. The constant fear that something could go wrong hung over him like a dark cloud, following him wherever he went. Thankfully the school day passed without any irregular or worrisome occurrences.

Simon's thoughts had changed over the past couple of hours. Until today his mind was still driven by the hope that he could come up with a solution to his problems, but now that Theo was involved it felt like his fighting spirit had lost all its strength. Simon had always been someone who tried to avoid unnecessary risks and for everything he could think of as a solution the risk of failing would be too high, especially considering the consequences. This mental state of defeat fit perfectly with his powerless exhausted body, making him feel like he was wandering around like a ghost. The only reason he set one foot in front of the other was because he had to.

When Theo and Simon got home, they saw Alvin and Dave sitting rather quiet at the table, both with a hot cup of tea in front of them. This was the first time since monday that Simon saw Alvin out of his bed. He seemed to be a lot better, even though you could clearly see, that he wasn't completely fit yet. "Oh, hey Simon, hey Theodore. How was your guys day?" Their father smiled at them from across the table with a pretty uptight expression. "Just a school day like any other." said Theodore, hopping onto a free chair next to Alvin. "Your feeling better already Alvin?" "Yeah I'll be back to normal soon Theo, no need to worry." He messed up Theodore's hair and turned to look at Simon. Alvin looked Simon in the eyes. "Simon?" "Hm? Oh sorry Alvin, I spaced out there for a second." said Simon, rubbing his eyes absentmindedly. "Whats the matter?" Alvin let out a deep sigh. "Well, Dave and I had a talk about the test at Friday. I didn't miss too much of the stuff,but…how can I put it…I…I.." he fiddled around nervously with his sweater "I'm not entirely confident if I'm going to pass the test or not." A part of Simon in the far away corner of his mind wanted to start lecturing Alvin about the importance of early studying and actually paying attention during class, but his fatigue was so overwhelming that he just stared back into Alvin's eyes, only replying with "So?"

Alvin kept on playing with his sweater "Ah well…, in order to… ehm..it, it would nice if you uhm..." Alvin avoided eye contact with his questioning looking brother. Seeking help, he looked at Dave and seeing his son struggle, Dave turned his head to Simon, who still didn't seem to have a clue and said "You see, Simon, Alvin needs your help to study for the test and it would be the best for him if you could start today. You know the situation; he needs to pass the test or he has to go to summer school." Out of the corner of his eye Simon noticed Alvin making a choking sound and an agonized face at the thought of having to study during the vacation. "I guess I really have no choice, do I?" said Simon, knowing all too well that this would only increase the amount of sleep he was already lacking. "Thanks Si" said Alvin smiling, but still a little embarrassed. "Alright then boys, let's get to work. I still have to test some new songs, and you guys still have some time before dinner to get some work done."said Dave, giving an encouraging pat on Alvin and Simon's back as he left the chipmunks and headed into his workroom.

While studying with Alvin, Simon realized exactly how far behind his brother really was. He had known before today that he had to help him to pass the test, but the amount of work in front of them was just another demoralizing part of the misery he found himself in. Studying killed their whole evening until bedtime and at that point of the night, where Dave shooed the chipmunks to sleep he had done none of his bully's homework. In the short period of time, where he laid down in his bed to wait till his brothers were asleep, he nearly lost the battle against his own fatigue. Simon already started pinching himself to stop his fatigue from taking over, as it was relentlessly pulling his eyelids down. After making sure that his brothers were asleep, he took his books downstairs just like last night. He started writing down the homework of his bullies. Although he had less to do than yesterday, he felt like he needed twice as long. His ability to concentrate was virtually zero; he had to stand up and walk around numerous times, or he splashed his face with water just so he could keep his eyes open.

By the time he finished he closed his eyes, resting his head on the table. It took all of his willpower to stand up and take his books upstairs into his bedroom. At this point the pure wish of finally getting some sleep, as short as it may have been, was the only power-source that kept him going. Resting his head on the pillow he could finally concede to his urge to close his eyes and go to sleep. The headache he had felt growing for hours disappeared and his tensed body began to relax. Trying to ignore the fact that his sleep would end in only a few hours, he took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand before falling asleep.

Simon woke up. _"Oh no, It can't be morning already, it just can't!" _Still dazzled and half asleep, he rubbed his aching eyes, while reaching for his glasses. "_Wait a second! The night really CAN'T be over yet!_" thought Simon andhe was right. The room was still dark, no streak of early sunlight was trying to make its way through the window. Instead, the full moon was sending a slight silver shine on top of something next to Simon's bed, something.. furry? "Theodore?" Simon looked down at his little brother, who stood next to his bed with his arms wrapped around his teddy. "Oh don't tell me you had a nightmare again Theo" said Simon irritated. "I told you a hundred times already, you don't need to be scared, now go back to sleep I'm really really tired." It wasn't Simon's nature to talk to his brother in that harsh manner, but his sleep deprivation had put him into a bad mood. Theodore took a step back, hugging his teddy closer. "B-but Simon,… I .." His shaking voice died down. Simon moaned, reached for his glasses and put them on. As he turned his head to Theodore again, his stomach convulsed and he immediately felt horrible for being so short with Theodore. Theodore was crying. The view made Simon's heart melt and he jumped out of the bed to put a comforting hand on the little chipmunk's shoulder. "Oh Theo, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to be mean. Stop crying, everything is okay." said Simon, wiping away his little brother's tears and putting on a comforting smile. But Theodore didn't stop sobbing; he looked Simon in the eyes and said in a weak voice "N-No, Simon, its not okay …*sob*… I, I wet my bed." He started to burst out in tears, hugging Simon."W-What do you h-have to think of m-me… I-I'm like a little.. b-baby.. *sob*.. s-still wetting my bed.. It's so embarrassing."

Simon looked down on his sniveling brother, patting his head. "Theo don't say something like that it's not your fault and its nothing to be embarrassed about either. Countless kids your age and older have the same problem. Now please calm down and go change your pajamas, but I don't think we can change your sheets in the middle of the night without waking Alvin or Dave, so why don't you just sleep in my bed for tonight. Does that sound good?" he said friendly, wiping away Theo's tears again. "O-Okay, Si… thanks.." he replied shyly and went into the bathroom, still having a little hiccup. Following his little brother with his eyes, Simon moaned and dragged himself back into his bed. To him it seemed like the world was adamant about keeping him from getting any rest. He wasn't mad at Theodore, but the fact that he just lost another half hour of sleep because of this accident wasn't exactly helping his mood or bettering his sleeping problem. By the time that his little brother climbed into his bed, the only thing Simon could say was a fuzzy "Good night" before giving in to his exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day started like any other, aside from the little talk Simon had with Dave about Theodore's problem. Alvin got out of bed at the same time like his brothers even though he wouldn't be going to school. He had agreed to help Dave out since he lost some time while taking care of him, and Dave wanted him (or let's say forced him) to study for the test tomorrow so that they wouldn't have too much studying to do when Simon got home after school. The way to school was silent. Theodore still seemed to be a bit ashamed for wetting the bed earlier, so he just walked quietly next to Simon and stared at his feet. Simon on the other hand used what little energy he had left to prevent himself from simply falling asleep. The only time where he didn't feel like he was carrying weights that were constantly pulling him down, was before,during,and after he gave Ryan his homework. He didn't seem to have any problems with the chipmunk's work, so he just took the paper without saying anything to Simon and left him alone again. Once the tension of being around Ryan disappeared, he fell back into his sleep deprived condition, while trying to grasp the last tips for tomorrow's test. Simon spent the rest of the school day in the same trance-like state he had been in for the last few days and he was getting tired of it.

"How_ ironic, I get tired of being tired…_"thought Simon, while opening the front door. Alvin was already waiting for him in the living room and as soon as he put his backpack down, they got to work studying again. Overall Simon had to be proud of Alvin, because studying with him was much easier than yesterday. He hadn't been lazy while Theodore and Simon were in school like Simon thought he would. After eating dinner, the three chipmunks were nearly done with their work and Simon cheered up a bit. If he was lucky he could go to bed much earlier tonight and finally catch some well needed sleep before the test tomorrow. The thought that it was just one more day till the weekend helped to raise his spirits and put him in a rather happy mood, because he wouldn't have to deal with Ryan for two whole days. While he was lying in his bed waiting for his brother to fall asleep, he closed his eyes for a moment. Things finally seemed to be working themselves out. Although his bully problem wasn't solved yet, he couldn't help but feel better about having two days without Ryan bothering him and actually having time to relax. Simon smiled a little and tried to savor this feeling that had gotten rare during the last few days. "_Just one more night of working._" he thought "_Just one more… Just…"_

"Good morning Simon, it's time to get up!" Simon opened his eyes and bolted up in his bed. Panic-fueled he turned his head towards Dave. "It's morning already?" His father looked at him a bit baffled. "Well yeah Simon, of course it is. I gotta say you were really sound asleep. I had to shake you a couple times to get you to wake up." Dave smiled at his son, turned around and went downstairs to finish breakfast. "C'mon Simon, get out of your bed or Dave will get angry." Theodore's voice seemed to reach him from far far away, but Simon didn't pay any attention to it. His heart was racing and his mind was racing as fast as his heart. "_Okay Simon, RELAX! Stay calm, you need to think!_"But no matter how hard he tried, he could barely keep himself from breaking down in sheer panic. He had allowed the comforting feelings of the upcoming weekend to take over and just for a minute he lowered his guard,and sure enough the pressure of his tiredness had overwhelmed him.

He felt cold sweat on his forehead and crippling fear clouded his mind. He didn't do the bully's homework,and it didn't take a genius to realize that he would never have enough time to finish the work before the school starts. He hastily looked around the bedroom. Alvin and Theodore were downstairs, so Simon jumped out of his bed realizing that his whole body was shaking."_THINK, GODDAMNIT, THINK!_"He put his head in his hands trying to control the mess of thoughts and emotions that were chaotically racing through his mind. How could he have been that careless? "Simon, breakfast is ready! What is taking you so long?" yelled Dave. Simon was clenching his fist trying to get control over his helplessly shaking body. The chipmunk forced himself to breath calm and slowly, and the mess in his head began to sort itself out. He needed a plan. A quick one.

"Simon?" He heard Dave's voice again, followed by the sound of Dave coming upstairs. Simon took a deep breath. No matter how bad the situation was, he still couldn't let Dave or anyone else know, so he had no choice but pretend that this was just like any other morning. Dave opened the door but before he could say anything Simon ran towards him. "Sorry Dave, I'm coming!" He passed his questioning looking adoptive father and ran downstairs, still trying to suppress the panic that made his insides cramp more and more. Arriving at the table, Simon jumped onto his chair trying to ignore his brothers startled faces. Alvin lifted an eyebrow, but remained silent eating his toast. Simon wasn't exactly sure if Theodore was looking at him or not; just seeing him for a split second had nearly made Simon lose his mind due to sheer panic and fear. Whatever he was going to do he had to figure out a way of leaving Theodore unharmed, but no matter how much he thought about it, it seemed to be a problem without an answer.

The only way of protecting Theodore was to keep him away from Ryan, but unfortunately they had to go to school. Trying to simply stay at home would only delay the inevitable and he couldn't think of a plausible excuse for Theodore to stay at home, especially when they had to do the test. Somehow preventing Ryan from getting to school wouldn't work for the same reason and on top of that it was completely impossible for Simon to arrange. Simon couldn't bear sitting at the table anymore, so he wolfed down his breakfast and went upstairs saying he was going to double check his homework. Once he was in the bedroom he went back and forth trying to somehow find a way to solve this seemingly impossible puzzle. If he couldn't come up with a solution, the only option left would be explaining the situation to Dave and the others, hoping that he could convince them and the teachers that Ryan was blackmailing Simon and that Theodore was in danger. But he was strongly hoping that he wouldn't have to make use of this plan. He knew that he had nothing that would prove that he was telling the truth and Ryan would just play the innocent one. And even if the principal believed him she could do nothing to Ryan and that would result in… he didn't even want to finish that thought. But just as he gave up and went downstairs, he heard a piece of a conversation Alvin,Theodore,and Dave were having. "I've spoken with the guys from the record label, and we got some time next wednesday and thursday to sing some of the new songs. We have to work hard to get everything done but if we follow the schedule, we should be able to do it" explained Dave while Alvin and Theodore nodded in agreement. "_THAT'S IT! _Simon thought, as adrenalin rushed through body, electrifying every inch of it. He finally knew how he could do it,but it was risky very risky. But if everything went according to his plan he could get rid of his problems without getting Theodore in any kind of danger. It would get pretty dangerous for himself, of that he was sure,but the most important thing to him was to keep Theodore safe. Everything else didn't matter, and now he needed to prepare everything. He ran upstairs again, took his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He began to write a note for Alvin and Theodore leaving the slip of paper on top of Alvin's cap to assure that they would find it.

_Al, Theo, meet me in the upper bathroom at school, before the lessons start. DON'T go into the classroom until you spoke to me. I will explain everything when you get there, I don't have the time to explain now. But it's really important! And don't tell Dave ANYTHING about this!_

_-Si_

Simon grabbed his back pack and rushed downstairs. Dave said something to him as he ran past, but Simon ignored him. He ran straight into Dave's workroom grabbing a tiny black box from the desk, running back out and into the kitchen. "Simon, hold on! What are you doing?" Dave asked confused looking down at his son. "Oh I forgot to tell you Dave, I promised some guys in school to help them with a few questions they have regarding today's test. I'm going to go to school now so we have some time to solve their problems." And without looking back he opened the door and ran through the door and headed towards the school. He knew he had to be fast; Alvin and Theodore would follow him in a matter of moments and he had to be there before they arrive. He ran as fast as he could towards the school, but stopped as the building came into view and he walked inside as usual.

Some other students where already inside, chatting with each other, or taking out their stuff out of their lockers. Simon didn't pay them any attention. There was only one person that was on his mind and he needed to find him quick. He turned around in the hallway scanning his surroundings. His heart skipped a beat as he saw him andhis legs started to shake again, but he wouldn't let his fear to take control over him. At a slow pace he moved towards Ryan, and as he saw the chipmunk approaching, Ryan put on his evil grin, moving a few steps in Simon's direction. "Well, well, nerd, you got my homework right?" Simon felt fear rising inside him, but he ignored it. "Ah yes, I have and I've also got something that will interest you. I managed to get the answers for the test today and I hide them in the upper bathroom. I'll give them to you... only if you're interested of course." Ryan looked startled for a brief moment before he laughed. "Haha, I have to say, good job nerd boy, good job. Now, show me those answers,and you better not be joking with me or else..." "I would never." said Simon convincingly "Just come with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ryan followed Simon into the upper bathroom. "_Great, everything is working just as I hoped so far._"thought Simon. They reached the door and went inside. The bathroom was empty, just as Simon had hoped. He turned around, facing his bully. Simon tried his best to control the fear inside him, but because he knew what would happen in a few seconds he couldn't help but starting to tremble a bit. With the hands in his pockets it took all of his strength to say "I don't have the answers to the test." "WHAT?" Ryan's evil grin disappeared "I didn't do your homework either Ryan. I'm not letting you extort me any longer, no matter what you do to me. And just so you know, the stuff I wrote on your homework yesterday, as well as the notes I made for you were fakes. You will fail the test and you will have to re-do your homework, as well as all the other stuff I wrote because it's all wrong." Ryan stood there with his mouth agape; he couldn't believe what Simon just said. Simon knew that the homework he made for him was correct, but he needed Ryan to get angry. "You seem to have forgotten that your little brother will have to pay for what you did, or should I say didn't do, four-eyes! Are you really such a terrible person? You know that I will beat up your little brother since you didn't do my work and you still don't care about the little fatties well being? You're such a horrible brother."

Ryan expected his words to hit Simon's feelings and guilt, but Simon only put on a cheesy smile. "You won't be able to beat up Theodore, because he won't come to school today. He caught the flu from my brother, so both of them will be at home today. The only thing you're going to beat today, is the record of the worst test ever been written!" As Simon looked into his bullies face, his heart sank. Even though he knew that this would happen, he wasn't prepared for Ryan to kick him in his stomach, making him fly against the back wall, knocking the breath out him. He tried to catch his breath, but before he knew it Ryan punched him in the face. He could barely stifle a cry when he found himself lying sideways on the floo,r writhing in pain. His vision was blurry, as the punch had knocked off and likily broken his glasses, and he felt something cool running down his the side of his face. Ryan bent down to the little chipmunk's face. Desperately trying to stop tears of both fear and pain from welling up in his eyes, Simon looked into his bullies blurry eyes.

Panic and fear raced through him like electricity, as he felt Ryan's breath on his aching face."And you thought I would just let you get away with this? You really thought I wouldn't hurt you? Well guess what…" said Ryan wrapping his hand around Simon's throat lifting him up and pressing him against the wall. "I will give you a beating you will never forget. And don't get any hope because as soon as your brothers come back to school, they will get the same treatment I'm giving you! Oh yeah, just so you know, I put Alvin on my list of people to beat up. I don't want him to miss out on all the fun!" And with a sadistic grin on his face he pulled his arm back and began to punch Simon over and over, until his face was covered in blood. Simon was squirming in pain, as he tried to escape his tormentor's grip,but he had no chance of freeing himself. "P-Pleease …I-Im begging y-you!" said Simon in a vain attempt to make Ryan stop. Tears of pain and fear ran down his face, mixing with his blood and dripping onto the floor. It felt like hours of unspeakable pain for Simon, until Ryan finally stopped.

Simon was coughing up blood while Ryan's hand still held him against the wall. Simon was whimpering from his pain. Just as he thought the torture was finally over he felt his own right arm getting pushed against the wall and he felt his bones crack and break.The pain of his arm breaking consumed his body, and the scream he made seemed to last forever, though his scream was muffled by Ryan's hand over his mouth. Simon's broken arm dangled uselessly by his side, and he felt numbness consuming him. Breathing became very difficult for him and his mind became so dizzy he felt as if he needed to throw up. The vague shadow in front of him suddenly released his grip. Simon crumpled to the ground panting and sobbing uncontrollably. "And on monday it's time for your brothers and I to have the same kind of fun we just had!" Ryan turned around, leaving the agonizing chipmunk alone in the bathroom.

Simon's whole body was in agony, but the pain of his broken arm almost made him black out. Trying to ease the pain somehow he leaned up against the wall, carefully lying down his arm on his legs. He sat there for a minute trying his best not to black out. It was important that he stayed conscious. Simon moved his left hand into his pocket, taking out the small black box he had taken from Dave's desk. He couldn't help but smile a little, although he could barely endure the pain. The little red light of the black thing was still blinking. The door flew open "Simon are you in here?" A feeling of relief washed over his beaten body. He recognized that voice and even in his dazed condition, he had no doubt that Alvin and Theodore were there. "What's so impor…SIMON!" As Simon saw his older brother looking at the scene, he noticed his face changing from slightly annoyed boredom into fear. "Oh God Si! No no no Simon oh my God!" He ran to his brothers side,with tears welling up in his eyes. Theodore was still frozen at the entrance the expression on his face was somewhere between panic and horror.

Seeing his brother lying on the floor covered in blood, nearly made him pass out. Alvin tried to help Simon, but as he didn't want to hurt him, he avoided touching him. "Simon who did this to you? What happened? We, we have to get the nurse! Theo come here and help me!" Alvin was crying and Theodore moved out of fear and worry. "Al, T-Theo.." Simon's voice was weak and he could barely manage to speak, but it was important that his brothers listen to him. "Don't talk Simon, We will get help, everything is going to be alright!" "Wait, Alvin, please…" Simon used all his strength to strengthen his voice, and Alvin turned around. "Simon you are badly hurt, you need a doctor!" said Alvin, wiping away his tears. "No, Alvin… I .. I beg you, please…" Simon stretched out his arm, giving Alvin the still blinking recording device. "Go… Go to the principal and listen to the recording I made. You can send the nurse up here, but you both have to go to the principal and make sure that she listens to it!" Simon saw little stars appearing at the edge of his blurry vision; he was fighting to stay conscious. "Please, Al, Theo! Don't worry about me now the most important thing is that you both and the principal listen to the record!GO NOW!" "No, Si, we wont leave you here alone!" said Theo upset.

Those were the first words he spoke since he entered the bathroom. "Guys, I'M BEGGING YOU! Please just trust me on this!" Simon could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. Why didn't they understand! They need to go now before Ryan realizes that they are here! "GO!" screamed Simon, and finally his brothers stood up. "Hang in there Si!" said Alvin "We'll be back!" Theodore nodded in agreement, and the two of them ran out of the bathroom. A slight smile ran over Simon's face. His plan had worked out. Because of him recording his little speech with Ryan he finally got the proof he needed to convict him. Everything that he had done: Cheating on the homework,blackmailing Simon, threatening to hurt him and Theo,and even the proof that it was him who beat up Simon today... everything got recorded on tape in Ryan's own voice. "_And most importantly_"thought Simon, while his vision grew hazy "_Theo is safe._"Simon's head tilted to the side, as the little chipmunk finally lost consciousness.

Slowly Simon opened his eyes. He felt like he had awoken out of a deep sleep; he could barely keep himself from falling asleep again. Simon blinked and he instantly realized that he was looking at an unfamiliar white ceiling. Where was he and how did he get here? As he tried to get up, pain flooded his body. He gave a wince of pain and closed his eyes. Appearently, he was lying in some sort of bed; it was comforting and warm. Simon opened his eyes once more and he heard voices right next to him, but he wasn't sure who was talking or what they were chatting about. He tried to move his head to see who it was, but the sharp pain made him stop immediately, forcing him to close his eyes again. Breathing itself was exhausting enough and he couldn't find the energy to move. As he laid there with his eyes shut trying to control the ache in his body, his mind slowly but surely began to work.

He remembered what happened in the bathroom, but he had no idea how he got out of there. He could barely recall watching his brothers running out of the room and then... nothing. He had no clue what happened after they left. Simon opened his eyes. His mind was clear again and he felt panic rising up inside him. Where are is brothers? Are they alright? Did his plan work? Concerns and anxiety whirled up his thoughts. He had to find out what happened he just had to… "DAVE! SIMON IS MOVING!" He heard a voice at his left side, much louder than before. Simon tried his best to ignore the pain and turned his head to the left. His eyes widened, as he looked straight into Alvin's blurry face. "Thank God! He's alright." Simon heard a muffled noise behind his older brother and the blurred faces of Theodore and Dave appeared in front of him. He heard a sigh of relief coming from Dave, while Theodore broke out in tears and hugged Dave firmly. Simon opened his mouth squeezing out and indefinably sound. "What do you wanna say Si?" said Alvin moving his ear closer to him Simon gathered all of his energy and he tried again "I-Is Theo… o-okay?" "If you say something like that again Si, I'm going to hit you in the face. I mean it! Stop caring so much about others, it's YOU you should be worried about!" Alvin moved his hand out of Simon's field of vision, grabbing something from the bedside table and put it gently on Simon's nose. As Simon looked through his glasses at Alvin's face, he could see him putting on a warm smile. "But to answer your question, he is. Thanks to you."

**A week later:**

Stretching himself appreciatively, Simon sat on a bench outside of the school, letting the sun shine on his face. It was his first day of school after he was released from the hospital and it felt wonderful to be here again. With Ryan kicked out of the school, everything seemed to be friendly and inviting to him and he couldn't help but smile at the barely clouded sky. "History lesson is starting Simon, let's go!" The voice of his younger brother pulled him out of his daydreams; he pushed himself up with his left arm and followed his brother inside.

As usual, Alvin moaned and let his head fall on his table in the second their teacher began to speak. Simon grinned, turned his head towards him and clearing his throat. "Aaaalvin….." "I don't want to!" mumbled the chipmunk, pulling his red cap deeper over his face. "May I remind you of your earlier words?" said Simon, scratching the itching spot at his right upper arm, where the plaster began. He tried to imitate Alvin's voice. "If you ever need some help, just ask me!" Alvin groaned into his sweater. Simon couldn't help but chuckle a little and he continued "As I am currently unable to write anything, you need to note down everything we learn in class. I would do it myself, but my broken arm kinda interferes with that." "I knew I would regret those words…" said Alvin annoyed, but he took out a pencil and some paper out of his back pack, releasing a deep sigh. "Thank you very much!" warbled Simon gleefully, turning his attention to their teacher again. Alvin sighed, looked at the blackboard and began to write down today's topic and notes. Even though he hated the fact that he had to pay attention in school now, he couldn't suppress a quiet smile. Considering what Simon had done for him and Theodore, Alvin certainly couldn't complain about being the one to help for once.


End file.
